It's OUR Life
by Ramijek
Summary: "So, we're waiting while they have their adventure by doing nothing! We're throwing our life away! Life is waiting." While the Percy, Jason, Leo, and Piper are having their adventures, do the other campers freeze in time? NO! Submit a character.
1. Chapter 1

I know I usually do Yugioh GX fics but not today.

There are a lot of these but I wanted to try one for myself. You can submit a character to me by PM for consideration. THE CHARACTERS IN REVIEWS WILL NOT BE TAKEN! The reason is to keep it a secret. I'll be involving both the Roman and Greek camps, so I need plenty of each. DO NOT USE THE BIG THREE, HERA, HESTIA OR TITANS FOR PARENTS! They're supposed to be normal demigods who have nothing that would immediately set them apart from the others. But nonetheless, EACH CHARACTER CAN BE UNIQUE IN THEIR OWN WAY! Below is the template for your demigod. IF YOU WANT TO BE A HUMAN, PM ME FOR A SPECIAL TEMPLATE!

**Name:**

***Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Family:**

**Where do/did you live?:**

**Family Relationship:**

**Best Friend:**

***Crush:**

***Rival:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body Build:**

**Height:**

**Color of Skin:**

**Scars/Piercing/Tattoos:**

**Clothes:**

**Armor:**

**Roman or Greek:**

**How and when did you come to Camp:**

**Year-Round?:**

**Weapon:**

***Keepsake:**

**Good or Bad?:**

**Nice or Mean?:**

**Any other important information:**

***Optional**

If you don't care put YCD (You can decide) there instead.

If you don't want your name mentioned, you can write so at the end (I love getting end notes!)

If you want an example of what I mean here's the only OC that is already chosen (he's my sister's)

**Name: **James Longsworth

***Nickname:**

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Male

**Godly Parent: **Hephaestus (Vulcan)

**Family:**

Mother: Carol Longsworth Greneth, 41 when murdered

Stepfather: Peter Greneth, 43 when murdered

Half-Brother: Zackary Greneth, 5 when murdered

**Where do/did you live?: Southern **California Coast

**Family Relationship: **Great. He used to play Power Rangers with his brothers whenever Zackary wanted to. He loved helping his mother and his Stepfather bonded with him over surfing.

**Best Friend: **TBA

***Crush: **TBA

***Rival: **TBA

**Hair: **Short unkempt light brown hair

**Eyes: **Emerald green eyes

**Body Build: **Thin, muscular, with calloused hands

**Height: 5'11"**

**Color of Skin: **Tanned White

**Scars/Piercing/Tattoos: **None

**Clothes: **Gray T-shirt with oil stains and baggy black pants.

**Armor: **Standard training equipment with one magnifying monocle on the helmet.

**Roman or Greek: **Roman

**How and when did you come to Camp: **When he was 8 years old he came home from school and the door was ajar on their house. He went inside and there were 3 Cyclopes, one of who was holding his mother who was obviously dead. On the floor was his brother and stepfather lying lifeless. One Cyclops was angry and said, "This not good! Boy missing!" The second one noticed he was there and tied him up in a position where its foot was threatening to crush his head. The smartest of the 3 said, "Idiots! It's not the right boy! We're looking for the fire boy for Gaia." After the 2nd Cyclops broke a few of his ribs, the 3 Cyclops left, leaving him there to die. A demigod found him there 2 days later. He was immediately taken to Camp Jupiter.

**Year-Round?: **Yes

**Weapon: **A Celestial Bronze sword with snake etchings and a stele knife hidden in the sword hilt

***Keepsake: **His brother's favorite power rangers toy.

**Good or Bad?: **Good

**Nice or Mean?: **Nice

**Any other important information: **He wants to be the leader of his cabin. He was the second oldest until a girl/boy was claimed and was a few days older than him. A few weeks later the leader was killed in a "friendly" of Capture the Flag.

I have plenty of Greek **GIRLS**. I need Greek guys and Romans


	2. More Facts

Some notes:

-You can still submit characters.

-They characters have to be Roman

-If no one submits any Roman characters, this story will not continue

-I have finished the first chapter. It has the Greek camp in it.

-Some boys would be nice.

-I just realized James is freakishly tall. Or is he? I don't know. My explanation: I have a 12 year old friend who is 5'6" and a 13 year old brother who is 5'2" I'm not sure who is normal.

-Do I have to put a disclaimer while I'm typing these chapters? The ones with no story?

-I'll put one in anyway.

-I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

-I cannot emphasis enough: **Submit Characters by PM, not reviews! Ones in reviews will not be taken!**


	3. Final AN

OJP nwo t'nod I: Backwards disclaimer.

This is the last Author's not I'm going to make. I'm going to post the first actual chapter soon, but the 2nd one is the Romans. Should I wait until the Son of Neptune comes out, so it isn't AU?

I thought you might want to know if your character made it in. Here's a list of characters and a small amount of information I am willing to disclose.

**Greek:**

Megan Harr, 15, daughter of Demeter. Submitted by: 

Amanda Sear, 15, daughter of Nyx. Submitted by: 

Camille May, 16, daughter of Aphrodite. Submitted by: coriandtanto4ever

Bethannie Rosemont, 13, daughter of Hermes. Submitted by: KaidaHara

Kelby Zillion, 17, son of Hephaestus. Submitted by: KaidaHara

Amelia Cole, 15, daughter of Demeter. Submitted by: EmmaTheMaster'sDaughter

**Romans:**

James Longsworth, I've decided that he'd have to be older, so he's 17.

Emblem Ondine, 17 almost 18, daughter of Hephaestus. They didn't want their name put up.

Adrian Thorne, 16, son of Chione. Submitted by: duck-r-homicidal. This person was put in a review, then in a PM. I needed another Roman character.

Maya Kemp, 16, daughter of Aphrodite. Submitted by: underwater freak. This person was put in a review, then in a PM. I needed another Roman character.

Mike Cillian, 17, son of Ares. This one's weird. I received a flame PM saying that James was a Gary Stu (for those of you who don't know, a boy Mary Sue). As a joke, he put in a character. He told me not to include his name. I am trying not to make James a Gary Stu. Please tell me if you agree with Mike Cillian's maker.

Lila, 15, daughter of Nyx. This one is weird as well. Someone without a fanfiction account emailed me this character. She told me to call her Megan (Ironic? See first character.)

So those are the characters. Happy?

Ad: .com


	4. 1st Chapter: Greeks

Hy hy hy hy. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update, but I ran into a challenge. I had a bit of writers block after reading _The Son of Neptune. _I've decided that the story is going to take place in the eight months between the two books. One note: **ROMANS!****YOU****HAVE****TO****CHOOSE****WHICH****COHORT****YOU****ARE****IN!**Okay. I'm good. I'm only going to do one camp per chapter. I'm starting with the Greeks. All Greek characters that I accepted are in this chapter, and will get a big part eventually. In addition, there is one final character, a human! Her name is JJ Valerie, and she is 13. Sorry people, I needed a human for a plot. Here we go:

Megan never prided herself on running. She was good at it, sure, but Amanda was faster. That's why Amanda beat her to the tree. They had snuck away from camp. They decided that they could spare a day away from the training. And honestly, who needs to learn sword fighting, wrestling, archery, healing, Pegasus riding…

They were sitting at the tree now, and Megan was pulling out _their _plan for the day…

Bethany was having a bad day. She had woken up late, which meant that she was late for inspection. She threw together a pile of her stuff and hid it under her bunk in the Hermes Cabin, crammed near the back. After fretting about inspection, she was late to breakfast, and of course she had to run into Clarisse. She accidentally tripped Clarisse into a mud puddle, and Clarisse had been about to start an unofficial wrestling match before Bethany's best friend Amy had stepped in. Amy had led them both to sit at the Hermes table. Amy was a good friend to Bethany because despite their difference in age, (Amy: 15, Bethany: 13) Amy didn't treat her like a little kid. Of course, not many people did. Like the two girls she had seen sneak off earlier, telling her that they'd give her candy if she didn't tell. _"You bribe little kids with candy!" _Bethany thought angrily to herself. What Bethany wanted at the moment was archery lessons. After breakfast she'd lost a round of archery to some gloomy kid from the Hephaestus Cabin. Bethany, currently, was walking to the arts and craft cabin. She had another class with the little kids. Joy…

Megan and Amanda started climbing the tree. With any luck, the nymph wouldn't shake them off until after they had gathered enough "spy info" using their binoculars. If they were to be able to pull off this stunt, the camp would be laughing for weeks. Or about 5 minutes. But they would find it very funny. It all depended on whether or not the nymphs would shake them off.

Once again, Kelby was on his own. He was still mourning Beckondorph's death, but he had grown slightly used to being alone. How else would he have coped with living in an orphanage for 5 years? And sometimes Kelby preferred being alone. He would have much preferred to have been left alone by that girl a few days ago…

He had never talked to her before. He didn't know her name. But apparently she knew his, "Hi! You're Kelby, right? I have never talked to you before, but you seem lonely. Would you like to get to know each other? My name is Cam." Kelby didn't really want to hear another Aphrodite girl go on and on about what was "in," so he pretended to not have noticed her. She glared at him and said, "Wow. That was **real**nice." She sat down next to him, "What's wrong? Girl troubles? I bet it's girl troubles." Kelby nearly rolled his eyes at this. She continued, "I'm having boy troubles. Connor won't even notice me no matter how hard I try to impress him. Seriously, who doesn't notice love notes left on their bed? I mean…"

Kelby didn't listen to the rest. But he had been too polite to tell her to stop. Oh well…

"OUCH!" Amanda landed on the ground with a thud. The nymph just had to shake her off at last second. Now she would never know if the Apollo cabin actually did practice bad singing at noon. She had her camera rolling and everything. Now they would never have evidence. " Aw… now we'll never have evi-" Megan landed behind her. Megan smirked, "Just because you fell from the ivy tower doesn't mean that I did. And their bad singing is really bad." Megan said the final sentence taping her camera. Amanda had forgotten that trees actually like daughters of Demeter.

Camille was putting together one of her homemade love notes. Black heart with blue lace, forest green lettering. She re-read her note.

Dear Connor,

I don't see why you ignore my notes. I leave them for you everyday. I don't even see what you do with them. It's like you don't care. I know you secretly love me. I'm someone who will accept you, despite your unruliness. What more do you want? I love you. Don't you love me? I remember when I first fell in love with you. Your brother was trying to get that pegasus back into it's stall. It was named Blackjack. He was panicking after Percy went missing. Travis just couldn't control him. He had just been flung off. Chiron had told everyone to back off, but you stopped that horse and managed to lead him into the stable. You were just courageous.

I love you. Do you love me?

Your Admirer

Cam May

Megan and Amanda raced back to the big house. They hooked up the camera to the big TV that the camp used for announcements. They set the camera to play the video of the singing at dinnertime. Their prank would make the Hermes campers so jealous,

Amy was calmly walking to the dining pavilion. She was 5 minutes early. She calmly sat down at the Hermes table and waited for Bethany. Bethany came quickly, but was covered in mud. "Bad day?" Amy asked. Bethany looked at her with an expression that said, "Help me," and said, "That's an understatement. How was your day?" They started to have a conversation while everyone else sat down around them. Diner had just started when she hear a loud, off-key warble. She turned in the warble's general direction to see a video recording of the Apollo kids rehearsing. Badly. Her jaw dropped. She thought to herself, "I was going to film them! That would've been better than any prank Travis or Connor could pull." She saw that most of the other Hermes kids were having similar reactions. The Apollo kids had looks of shame on their face. Everyone else was laughing their head off. Just as Amy began to wonder who had pulled the prank, two girls got up. If Amy could remember their name… It was Amanda and Megan! They bowed. Chiron took one look at them and sent them to the kitchen for kitchen duty…

So, how'd you like the first chapter? Oh yeah, EmmaTheMaster'sDaughter I apologize for not making Katie Gardner your best friend, but 2 people including you wanted her as their best friend, and I thought it would be okay to put you as Bethany's best friend. Please don't get angry.


	5. 1st Chapter: Romans

I bet you didn't expect me to post on Thanksgiving did you? Well, my relatives are over and they all are at least 5 years older than me, so I got bored.

And guess what? Everyone replied. The person it took the longest to get the answer from was actually my sister. She didn't like me today. Some kinks to work out:

I discussed things with Emblem. She is now a senate member, and James's cousin so he feels a sort of connection with her. James wants to be a senate member.

Freaky thing: The "Megan" who sent me Lila is actually my best friend (awkward). I didn't know her email.

Guess what? I have reason to believe that updates will be faster because: #1 It' the school year. I actually motivate myself to do something fun during the school year. #2 I got a computer with word on it! Now I can post without writing it on one computer and then sending it to the next! Happy day!

Heh. Here we go:

Emblem always prided herself on running. Perhaps that was why she was cocky enough to think she could out run Reyna's hounds. Or it might've been her 2nd cohort status. Earlier that day she had attempted to play a prank on the proctor and, of course, gotten caught. Emblem didn't think that Reyna's beasties could outrun her. That's why she basically did whatever she wanted. Her motto is, "Non omnes filii Mercurii fun" which translates to, "Don't let Mercury's children have all the fun." Emblem started laughing uncontrollably when she saw a startled camper watching the chase. The laughing stopped when she realized that the, "startled camper," was James. She knew that she'd get in trouble later.

Lila was moody today. She saw a girl running away from Reyna's hound, laughing. Lila hates laughing. Laughing reminds her of happiness. Lila hates happiness. Happiness reminds her of smiles. Lila hates smiles. Smiles remind her of sun. Lila hates sun. Sun reminds her of flowers. Lila hates flowers. Flowers remind her of lilies. Lila hates lilies. Lilies remind her of her name. Lila hates her name. Her name reminds her of her mom. Lila hates her mom. Lila is overall a pessimistic person. That's why her thoughts were always this stormy. No one knows what put her like this. It could be multiple reasons. #1. She is an orphan. #2 She feels like she is better than her status: 3rd cohort. #3. Her mom hates her. Or #4. Mike steals her cookies at lunch.

Everyone looked kind of oddly at him. Adrian didn't care. He didn't care what other people thought about him, or his choice in friends. So what if he was in the 1st cohort, and his best friend was in 5th. So what? But that probably wasn't why people were looking oddly at him right now. It was probably because of the hang-glider strapped to his back. Earlier he had found out about a large cliff right outside the camp, and, despite it being unsafe, he was going to jump off of it and hang-glide down. Adrian was currently trying to convince Hazel to let him out. Hazel was guarding the entrance and exit to camp, and while Adrian supposed he could always push past her, he was trying to be nice. After a few minutes of that not working, he did shove her aside out of impatience. Hazel hoped that Adrian would come back in one piece. Otherwise she'd get in trouble.

Maya was doing her math homework. She was wondering why in the world she had to do her summer during the school year, just because she didn't have time to do it. She was easily frustrated by the complex word problems that came up first, so she skipped them. She was starting the 3rd question when happy-go-lucky Emblem walked over to her. Maya's first thought was that Emblem outran the hounds. Her second was, "_What is she doing?" _It was an excellent question, but it was not answered. Emblem spoke, "What ya doing, Mimi?" She sounded like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. Maya sighed and said, "My math homework." Somehow, Emblem cheered up MORE at that. She said, "Math, like… um… James plus me equals 7th cohort?" Maya sighed again, "Emblem, I will say it again. Cohorts don't work that way." Emblem made a pouty face. She started walking away. Maya sighed a 3rd time, wondering how Emblem became a Senate Member. Sure Emblem was popular among the camp, most of the kids liked her. But isn't there a rule that a Senate Member has to have common sense?

James had seen Emblem running away from the hounds. She knew that she would get in trouble, so she immediately came up with a subject of topic so that he would not give her another one of his speeches. When James started walking towards Emblem. She immediately grabbed the book she had grabbed from her "collection." Emblem didn't even bother to check what the book was, she just said, "Hey, James, can you help me? I'm trying to read this book but dyslexia makes it so hard. I have really short patience so can you read and tell me what happens? Please? I know you have more patience than I do. Thanks!" She immediately ran away after handing him the book. She didn't even wait for his response.

James was annoyed. He had been planning to lecture Emblem again about not messing with Reyna, how pranking is actually BAD, and whatnot. And she had just run off leaving him with a book. He guessed that he should read it, to be nice. James looked down at the book Emblem had left in his hands. He groaned. He questioned why Emblem would want to read such a girly book. "All Girls Wear Tiara's," would be the least likely thing for her to read. He started walking back to the 5th cohort cabin. He might as well start reading. Training was over for the day. War Games had been cancelled due to the flooded field. After about an hour of trying to read the first 10 pages, James gave up and fell fast asleep.

Mike didn't like James. He practically despised him. He seemed too artificial and perfect to Mike. James was calm- something Mike most defiantly was not. But James was a 5th cohort geek son of Vulcan, in Mike's opinion. Mike was a 3rd cohort bully son of Mars. That's why evil plans popped into his mind when he saw what book James was reading.

James didn't expect to wake up in the middle of the night. He didn't expect to be tied to a chair. He didn't expect to be looking into a mirror, seeing a face that was defiantly not his own. It couldn't be his. He didn't wear make-up or a tiara. Suddenly things made sense when he saw Mike's silhouette in the darkness. James sighed (again? Why is there so much sighing?) and said, "Mike, I didn't know you owned make-up and a tiara." Mike grew frustrated at this, and said, "I don't. I borrowed them." James rolled his eyes and said, "Let me guess. You bribed a Venus kid to do this." Mike said, "Yes, but…" There was an awkward silence. James eventually got agitated and said, "Let me go or I'll tell Reyna." Mike pointed out that he was tied to a chair. James grew more agitated and said, "Let me go or I'll tell Reyna later." Mike said, "Reyna won't believe you. She doesn't like you." James replied, "She doesn't like Emblem! She would believe me." Mike laughed and said, "She shouldn't believe you. And she should like Emblem." James was yelling now, "Stop trying to hit on my cousin!" Mike continued laughing, "Why? You can't tell me what to do." James screamed at him, "She isn't a jerk and you are. She isn't like you." Mike was angry now too and said, "I can do whatever I want! You can't tell me what to-" He was cut short by the sound of a footstep. They heard a very, very agitated voice say, "Stop bickering or you'll wake the whole camp up! I swear, if anyone else is awake, I'll tell Reyna that you two are a disturbance to the peace." The person speaking (yes it's a person. Sorry, no disembodied voice) walked over to James and untied him. Up close, he could tell it was Lila. Mike saw her and basically ran. You don't want to run into an angry Lila.

After being untied, James started walking to the 5th cohort cabin. He tried to avoid anyone on his way there, because he couldn't take off the make-up until he got to his cabin. He had hoped no one had seen him, but of course, someone did. But she thought it was kind of cute.

Okay, I was bored. Don't shoot me if you think I used your character wrong. Have fun and I hope that you don't have to spend 8 minutes dancing to Shipoopi like I do. I'm in a production!


	6. 2nd Chapter: Greeks

Hy hy hy hy hy hy. Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood. This week we will be starting the actual plot, not just having character introductions. Yes this has a plot! And one thing I forgot to mention last week is that if your character is Roman, I'll believe that now your weapons are imperial gold, unless I am otherwise told. I realized something: We have 3 matchups of parents from Roman to Greek: 1 Hephaestus, 1 Nyx, 1 Aphrodite. OH, and The reason it took longer than what should be usual is because I was lazy and was trying to wait for this one fiction to update: Another Hunger Games SYOT. In addition I managed to cut my finger on a piece of metal in art, so it has a band-aid and it's hard to type. Sorry. But all's well right? So now, without further ado and hopefully no more typos (or is it typoes?) Chapter 3!

Amanda and Megan were washing the dishes in silence. Inside they were still snickering about their prank, but they didn't want the Harpies to see. Eventually their snickering stopped, and they didn't feel quite as happy. Slowly realization dawned on Megan. They did the same thing all the time! Constantly they would sneak out of camp activities, pull a prank, get caught, do the dishes... Megan realized that their life was falling into a pattern. She didn't want to be a computed thing like a pattern. Megan looked at Amanda, who had the same disappointed look on her face. Amanda spoke up and said, "Megan, I don't know why, but I'm sad. I feel like nothing new is happening. But we pull pranks everyday! What could I be feeling?" Megan said, "That's just it! We've been pulling pranks everyday. When are we going to get to do anything?" Amanda shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe when Percy gets back? We shouldn't have to wait until we're twenty. Leo, Piper, and Jason are going to get him within the year." Megan quickly checked to see if any Harpies were looking, then she stood up on her chair. Megan said, "So, we're waiting while they have their adventure by doing nothing! We're throwing our life away! Life is waiting." Amanda shook her head, "What would we do?" Megan shrugged and said, "We'd go on a quest!" Amanda said, "You are crazy. But suppose that this plan works. Who would go on the quest with you? You still need to find two other people." Megan looked at her funny, "You mean one person right?" Amanda shook her head, "This is just too dangerous count me out." Amanda turned her head away from Megan and continued washing dishes in silence. Megan, upset, returned to washing dishes as well. The rest of the night was silent.

"Remind me again why you want me to go with you?" Bethany said, walking alongside Megan. Megan said, "Well, I need more than one person to go on a quest with me, and you were the first person that came to mind." Megan was lying, but Amanda already said no. Megan continued, "Besides, why should we let Chiron rule our lives? We aren't little children." With that argument, she won Bethany over. Bethany said, "We aren't little children! I can do what I want. You're right, Megan." Bethany continued, "I'll join your quest." Bethany skipped off. Megan smiled. She only had to find one more quest member.

She walked around the camp. Who else would come? She could always ask Bethany's friend Amelia. Megan decided not to, thinking that if Amy said no she could convince Bethany not to go. She could ask Cam. Megan shuddered at the thought of that. She didn't really have anything against Cam, but daughters of Aphrodite remind her of superficial… ness. She could invite Connor or Travis, no they wouldn't go without the other. Katie Gardner: her disappearance would be too obvious. Megan had to find a socially detached camper. She ran through the list of those in her head and came up with her "perfect" answer.

Megan casually walked into the forges. She was very disturbed by the loud noises, so she plugged her ears. She walked over to Kelby. He was busy crafting something undistinguishable by Megan. She ran up to him and said, "Kelby, hey, KELBY! YOU WANNA JOIN MY QUEST?" She had to scream to hear herself. Kelby put down the undistinguishable object nodded to Megan. Megan was surprised, she didn't expect convincing him to be that easy. She smiled at Kelby and said, "THANK YOU!"

Kelby was very confused she just screamed thanks to him. He tried recalling their conversation, to see why she would do such a thing. He began playing the conversation over again in his mind. She had yelled something like, "Help me, hey, Kelby! I'm crazy and need rest." Seeing that she would say that sort of thing to him convinced him of her words. He put down the metal he had been working on and turned towards her. He nodded, and she had a look of surprise on her face. She yelled thanks and ran off. Kelby supposed that she was truly crazy proving her previous statement. He completely forgot about the conversation and went back to forging.

Amanda saw Megan running to and fro around camp. Amanda had a hunch why, but she hoped she was incorrect. Amanda hoped that Megan was not preparing for a quest, but the several objects that Megan was gathering led her to believe she was. Just that day Amanda had seen Megan collect a canister of ambrosia, a canister of nectar, her sword, 3 sleeping bags, and her favorite stuffed animal. Amanda hoped Megan wouldn't go through with her plan, but it didn't seem very likely.

Amy had noticed a bit of a change in Bethany. Usually Bethany wasn't as… happy. But Bethany seemed more cheerful and excited that usual. While Amy was happy about the change, she was slightly confused why. It's not normal for someone to wake up one morning and be all happy go lucky. Amy had asked Bethany about this, but Bethany hadn't said anything and quickly changed the subject. Amy was beginning to worry about her.

Camille saw that Amanda was skeptical. She didn't know why Megan and Amanda weren't sitting together at the campfire. So she asked, being the curious person she is. At first Amanda wouldn't tell her, but Camille annoyed her enough that she spilled the beans. Amanda had said, "I think Megan's planning on sneaking out of camp and going on a quest. It's a really dumb idea, and I told her that. But she wouldn't listen to me." Currently, Camille was replying, "Then you should go after her. Or tell Chiron." Amanda was more skeptical than before, "What if she isn't. Then telling Chiron would be stupid." Camille insisted, "Then follow her!

Well, that 's the end of chapter 2 Greek. I just want to say something: If you don't want to, you don't have to follow the other camp. But your characters will meet up at some point so it is advised! Oh yeah, and I finished the production, Can anyone guess which one it was? Hint: "Shipoopie"


	7. 2nd Chapter: Romans

Welcome to Camp Jupiter. I would like you guys to know that you are allowed to bug me if I don't update once a week. Also I'm going to write a Christmas special that has nothing to do with Christmas called the 12 signs of Mary Suedom. So… on with the chapter.

James was very, very annoyed. Emblem had just run out of camp and was hiding somewhere on the beach nearby. Reyna had sent him, Adrian, and Mimi (Maya) to go look for her. Joy. He wondered how the others were doing. They had split up in hopes of finding her faster. Currently, he was lost in a neighborhood trying to find the beach. He really hoped that she hadn't done something stupid.

Mimi was wandering the beach. Although she was looking for Emblem, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to other things, like how the sky was only cloudy above her, and like the seashells. They were cracked, but still beautiful. Every once in a while Mimi would find a non-broken one, and she would put it in her pocket. She had a slipper shell with a purple inside, an orange scallop shell that had a tint of red when wet, and a white clamshell that had a rainbow gleam when it was wet. She was walking along the beach, still keeping a keen eye out for Emblem, when she saw something. Though at first she didn't believe her eyes, it was a single falling snowflake. Upon recognition, Mimi said, "Adrian, stop making snow. It's only September and people might think something is fishy." She looked around, but Adrian was nowhere near. She thought he was hiding, so she looked around. When she finished her search, and found nothing, she turned her attention back to the snowflake. Mimi subconsciously noted that the snowflake appeared not to have fallen when she wasn't looking. Slowly the snowflake drifted to the ground. Out of curiosity, Mimi ran over to see where it landed. It had landed in the mouth of a small oyster, right on top of the pearl inside. Mimi was wondering how ironic it was while picking the oyster up.

Adrian was hurrying along the beach. He had seen stormy clouds covering one section of the beach, but it as a bright September day everywhere else. He was racing down the beach when he bumped into someone. They both fell over. The person he had knocked over said, "Watch where you're going!" Adrian stood up and put his hand out to help the person up. The person didn't take it. The person stood up on her own and said, "Why are you so far from camp?" Adrian looked at the girl quizzically. She had bright green eyes, curly red hair, and was wearing a sweatshirt that said "Rachel Elizabeth Dare" on it. The girl spoke up again and said, "I'm here on an exchange program, and I didn't expect any of you guys to be around here." Adrian asked, "Who guys?" Rachel said, "You demigods of course! And I don't believe I've seen you at camp. What's your name?" Adrian looked at her like she was crazy, and said, "You can see through the mist?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Duh. What's your name?" Adrian fabricated a fake name for himself, "Alfonzo." Rachel rolled her eyes again and said, "Sure it is. Your kind of freaking me out with the not knowing me thing, so I'm gonna leave now…" She started backing off. Adrian let her go. He started talking to himself how things were more normal when Jason was there.

Emblem was watching Adrian. He'd just had this conversation with a random girl, and she rolled her eyes a lot. Once the girl left, Emblem snuck around to behind Adrian, pausing every few seconds to make sure he didn't see her. She crept closer and- BAM!

Adrian turned around. He saw an unconscious Emblem on the ground, James standing behind him, and Mimi running towards him. Adrian asked, "What just happened?" Mimi, who had just arrived, and James said simultaneously, "Emblem was trying to sneak up on you." The looked at each other for a second before Adrian said, "Why?" Again simultaneously the other two said, "To push you in the water maybe." Another glance at each other. Adrian face palmed and said, "She's getting ridiculous. She thinks she can do whatever she wants just because Reyna can't catch her. Jason could, but he's missing! I wish Jason were back so we wouldn't have to practically baby-sit Emblem all the time. But how would we find Jason!" There was a short silence. Then, a voice was heard, "You shall travel to a land of snow…" The three conscious demigods looked around. They saw Rachel. She was different from before. Rachel continued, "And listen to the wild winds blow. Kill the foe and strike the friend, once to evil one shall bend. And due to a huntress blunder, you shall save a child of thunder." Then Rachel was silent. Rachel then looked normal and said, "Why am I back here? And _Alfonzo_, who are your friends?"

Lila wasn't worried. She wasn't worried, just… concerned. She was concerned about the way that Adrian was acting. She definitely was not worried. After all, she hates everything. And if she hates everything, than she could not be genuinely worried. She could only be concerned that something would disappear so that she had to stop hating it. But the way Adrian was talking about wanting to go on a quest almost, **almost**, had her worried. She was concerned that something would happen on the quest, and that she would have to stop hating a dead man. Even as unlikely as that is, Lila is pessimistic.

Mike was eavesdropping. He was trying to figure out why Adrian had wanted to see Reyna. Some snippets of conversation he caught were as follows. "I want a quest." "Jason…" "Maya and James…" "Listen to the wild wind…" "James and Maya." Around then he was caught. Mike sadly trudged away.

Adrian had just finished talking to Reyna. He had asked if he could go on a quest, and she had said that it was going to be debated in Senate tomorrow. Which is practically a yes.

So, how did you guys like this chapter? I've noticed something: Only you Romans (it feels weird calling you that) ever actually reply to those questions. Thanks!


	8. 3rd Chapter: Greeks

Welcome Back to Camp Half-Blood, where no sense makes sense. I really have nothing to say besides the fact that, hey! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything in it, and I don't own the characters in this Syoc. In addition, I realized that the website deleted the creator of Megan and Amanda's name. I believe it is ProjectGoGreenFable, but correct me if I'm wrong. I hope you like the chapter, when I wrote it was 11 PM so it might be slightly odd.

Amanda was watching Megan. She was jotting down notes, just trying to remember exactly what Megan was doing. This scene kind of reminded her of a scene from a TV show, Phineas and Ferb. This girl was trying to watch someone, and was jotting down notes, trying to record exactly what the other person was doing… Amanda tried to shake all other thoughts out of her head. If she were to keep Megan from going on this quest, she would have to focus on preventing Megan from everyway. She did not want to think of Camille's alternative…

"_Then follow her!" Camille seemed so sure in her words. Amanda simply stared at Camille as though she was crazy. Amanda spoke up, "Why would anyone in his or her right mind go on that quest? And tell me, who in their right mind would attempt to save it? The best plan of action would be to prevent her from even starting the quest." Camille tried to convince Amanda, "If Megan were to try, she's likely to succeed. You know how stubborn she can be. I think that it would be nerve-wracking to have a friend following, and she might chicken out. I mean, if I were to go on a quest and have Katie follow me, I would be very scared of messing up in front of her. Friends can be very judgmental." Camille ended her sentence with a nod. Amanda just sighed._

Amy was now very worried Bethany. Bethany was now avoiding her. Amy was going to get to the bottom of it. A list of possible reasons ran through her head. #1. Bethany had been replaced with an alien droid. #2. Bethany was embarrassed about something. #3. Amy had done something to upset Bethany. #4. Bethany did not like her anymore. Amy hoped that none were the case, but she couldn't think of any other reasons. She just wanted to fix whatever problem had occurred, and things would go back to normal. Amy knew just who to talk to, the root of the problem.

Megan, for once, was calm. She had finished packing for her quest, and she had the quest members. All she needed to do was sneak out of camp without Chiron noticing. Then the quest could be long gone by the time that he noticed. Where would she want to go? She thought for second and then decided. _The Appalachian Mountains. _She was planning how to get there when she heard a voice, "Megan?" Megan turned around to see Amy approaching her. Megan replied, "Yes?" Amy asked, "Why is Bethany avoiding me. Why is she acting so strange? Why is she constantly following you around? Why is she helping you carry stuff to a secret location in the woods? Why is-" Megan interrupted Amy with a sing-song voice, with as much innocence as Megan could muster, "I simply don't know. Do you know?" Amy got a little bit agitated and said, "You know what's going on. I don't. So tell me!" After a pause, Amy said, "Please." Megan dropped the innocent act, "If you want to complain, go see Amanda. She would listen to you. Now please, I was calm before you came in here. Leave." Amy listened to Megan's request.

Camille walked into the forge. No one was there except for Kelby, and he was currently putting away his things. Camille walked up to him and asked, "Why are you going with Megan?" Kelby looked at her confused. Camille continued, "Why did you agree to go on the quest with Megan?" Kelby looked at her, again confused, "When did I agree to that?" Camille says, "Don't you remember? Megan told me the whole story. You were here in the forge, and she came in. She asked you to join her quest, and you nodded. She yelled thanks and left. Remember now?" Camille stood there expectantly. Kelby remembered what had happened the previous day and said, "That must've been the big misunderstanding we had yesterday. I thought she was calling herself crazy. But I guess if I, though not purposefully, told her that I was going to go on her quest, I would be unfair if I went back on my word, nod, whatever. Why do you care?" Camille said, "Her friend Amanda is freaking out about the quest. Amanda doesn't want Megan to do something so stupid, and I don't like seeing people unhappy the way Amanda is right now. She's very worried about her friend." Camille huffed off out of the forge.

Kelby continued putting away his stuff. Although he would never admit it, he was glad that Camille had decided to talk to him about the quest. Not just for telling him that he had agreed to go on it unknowingly, but the fact she talked to him. Most people would talk about him behind his back saying how lonely he was. Camille had actually talked to him. He supposed that it was no surprise that she had confronted him about the quest. She had been trying to be his friend. Although he was not ready to accept the offer, the fact that someone cared enough made him want to accept it. Kelby silently wished that Camille wouldn't hate him after this.

Bethany was ready. She was so ready for the quest; she had wanted to leave immediately. But no, she had to wait until sundown. Chiron had given the Harpies the day off for some odd reason, and it was the ideal time to leave, during campfire. She had already alerted Megan and Kelby about the ideal window of time, and they were heading out that night. She hoped Amy wouldn't be too mad.

Well, that concludes this chapter. I am currently reminiscing about a song from THE SECRET GARDEN. It's called THE GIRL I MEAN TO BE. It changed my life. Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, depending.


	9. 3rd Chapter: Romans

Hi guys! I hope you had a nice Christmas or Hanukah. And have Happy New Year! I do have a reason for why I did not post yesterday. But if you are of the weak of stomach or are horrified easily, please skip this Author's Note. Good, all of you who did not want to be freaked out skipped to the writing. So, first of all, I didn't have the chapter done until today. Reason #1. My parents surprised me Yesterday when I was going to work on this chapter, and brought me to my friends' house ALL DAY. Reason. #2 I didn't have it done beforehand is because I had to write up applications for some schools I'm applying to. Reason #3. In the time I was able to write this fan fiction, I was scared of being alone in my room. Recently, a girl around my age was raped in her own house while she was alone in her room. She lived in my town, very close to where I live. It scared me so much, and it still does. On a happier note, on with the chapter.

I don't own PJO. On with the chapter.

Adrian was standing in front of the Senate. Everyone was dressed in his or her silly toga, but they all had a serious intention. Adrian wanted a quest. He'd heard a prophecy from a random girl who knew about demigods. If someone had tried to transcribe what had happened during the Senate Meeting, his or her transcription would have looked something like this:

_Adrian states his request, "I want a quest." Octavian asks, "Why do you want this quest?" Adrian replies, "To find Jason." Octavian states, "You realize that you're not the first person to ask for a quest like this. Why should we let you go?" Adrian counteracted saying, "I have a prophecy." The room gasped. Octavian said, "How did you receive this prophecy?" Adrian said, "While Mimi*, James, and I were out looking for Emblem, we received a prophecy from a girl we met. She knew about demigods." The room gasped. Octavian said, "How can we trust that you did not just make this up?" Adrian replied, "You can ask Mimi* or James. They'll say the same thing. They probably could even recite the prophecy given."_

_*Adrian's use of the nickname Mimi most likely refers to Maya Kemp, 4__th__ Cohort._

Adrian was still standing in front of the Senate. Octavian had yet to contradict his request completely. He looked back at Mimi and James, who had just been asked to separately recite the prophecy. Based on the looks on their faces, they were unnaturally calm. Octavian was busy discussing something with Reyna. Adrian could tell that Octavian was frustrated, and Reyna was annoyed. After standing in otherwise silence awkwardly for the next 15 seconds, Octavian, obviously as annoyed as Reyna and twice as frustrated as before, stood up to address everyone. He said, "I've discussed with Reyna, our Praetor, and she approves of this quest." Everyone realized that he was hinting at hat if things went badly, it was Reyna's fault. Octavian continued, "Any comments?" One person shouted out, "How come I don't remember this?" Adrian turned to look at the person who had spoken. So did everyone else. Adrian saw that Emblem was now standing up from her "Senate Seat." Adrian had almost, almost forgotten that Emblem was in the Senate. James was the first to reply, accidentally cutting off a stuttering Octavian, "You were unconscious, Emblem." Emblem looked quite sheepish, then sat down. Once everyone turned his or her attention back to Octavian, Octavian spoke, "Alright Adrian. Since your quest has been approved, who do you want to come with you." Adrian thought for a second, then spoke, "Mimi and James." Octavian nodded, though reluctantly. Adrian felt like he had been through the worst of the Senate meeting, so he allowed himself to relax.

Mimi was very surprised. Adrian wanted her on the quest? She didn't dwell on the subject; she just started packing. She pulled out a duffel bag from a trunk under her bed and began to fill it with things she would need. She started with the clothing. She put in two T-shirts, jeans, sweatpants, a coat, a sweater, and a pair of gloves that her step-mom had given her for her birthday. Then Mimi started packing things for survival. Into the duffel bag went a canister of ambrosia and a bottle of nectar. Mimi would carry her sword. And into she placed some sentimental items. The pearl was placed in the pocket of the duffel bag. Mimi's rose earrings, which she would have to take off during battle anyway, were wrapped in some tissue and place in the same pocket. She also took a picture she had of her family out of its picture frame and placed it in her bag. When she was finally happy with what she had packed, she set out to the gate out of Camp Jupiter, where she would meet the other quest participants.

James had packed, but he had been unable to get to the camp entrance without being stopped by two people, so he was late. The first person to stop him had been Emblem. He'd stopped several minutes to explain to his cousin why she didn't remember the prophecy: "You were unconscious," why she was unconscious: "I knocked you out," why he would knock her out, "You were going to push Adrian into the ocean," why she wasn't going on the quest, "Because Adrian didn't choose you to go on the quest," why the ocean smelled like fish, "Why are you bringing this up?" The next person he ran into was Mike. Mike had stopped and said, "I hear your going on a quest." James nodded and tried to push past Mike. Mike stopped him and said, "I'm sure there are many more eligible campers to go." James replied, "There are none in sight currently," and pushed past Mike successfully.

Lila watched Mike carefully. He was fuming about something. He was muttering something under his breath. Listen harder she heard, " 'None eligible in sight' while staring right at me. Urgh… he ticks me off." Mike proceeded to punch the wall. Lila tapped his shoulder, and he spun around looking ready to fight. She stated, "Don't punch the wall. It will cause you to bleed. I hate blood." She settled back to where she was standing before hand, in the shadows. Mike was scared of Lila in the dark. After all, she is a daughter of Nox, child of night.

Emblem was also quite annoyed. She also wanted to get out of camp. She thought all there was to do here was annoy Reyna. She was hiding in the trees, watching the three start heading off for the quest. She really wanted to follow them. Was she allowed to follow them? Probably not. Emblem got an idea, an evil idea, an awesome idea, and a downright stupid idea. Deciding on the stupid one, she decided to follow them. Would she need help? Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes no yes no yes no yes no. Yes. No.

Emblem was definitely not go to get no help.

What?

SO there you have it. Umm… Bye bye!


	10. 4th Chapter: Greeks

Hey everybody! Sorry for the possible lameness of the chapter, I wrote it today because I'm still panicking and working on what I said last week. I am really excited for this chapter though. Who's ready for a quest? I am, and I hope you are.

We all know that Rick Riordan owns PJO. Rick Riordan is a boy. I am a girl. Rick Riordan is a well-known author. I write random stuff on fanfiction. I think I don't own PJO.

One day I'll write a book. Then you all can be worried. Until then, let's all enjoy this next chapter!

If you had seen what had happened, you would have seen some people climbing a hill. Now keep in mind that these people are three half bloods, or demigods. Now keep in mind that these three demigods are on Half-Blood Hill, and are crossing the border out of Camp Half-Blood. Now keep in mind that these three demigods climbing Half-Blood Hill, crossing the border out of Camp Half-Blood, are sneaking out of camp. Now keep in mind a field of bunnies.

Not entirely sure why you just thought of a field of bunnies, you would continue looking.

You are Amanda. You know that your best friend, Megan, is sneaking out of Camp Half-Blood to go on a quest.

Megan was very tired. They had run as far away from camp as possible, until they had grown too tired to continue. And because they had left in the middle in the night, she didn't have any time to sleep. She hadn't expected to be able to sleep, but it was a lot more tiring than she thought. At least she wasn't the only one tired. Bethany looked like she was falling asleep but was fighting it. Kelby was breathing very heavily and very quickly, as if hyperventilating. Megan was glad she wasn't the only one tired. But before she could go to sleep, she looked at a map she had brought. It showed the majority of the North-East. She looked at all the different places she could go. She chose all the different locations they could go to that would probably be good for a quest, and played Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo. She checked where her finger had landed, and she was very glad that they had brought coats. They were going to the Appalachian Mountains. And they weren't going to the small ones down in Massachusetts. The ones they were going to were in New Hampshire. The White Mountains.

Amy felt very worried. Why in the world wasn't Bethany in her bunk? Amy had already searched the entire camp. Chiron had actually allowed her to skip her first class, Archery, to look for her. Amy had almost given up. She slumped against a tree near the border. She was taking a break. Maybe Amy would need some help. Amy was about the rest when she heard a voice behind her, "She's not here." Amy quickly stood up, spun around, and looked at the girl who had spoken. It was Amanda, "Bethany is no longer in the camp." Amy said, "Why in the world would I believe you?" Amanda said, "Because I watched her leave. She left last night." Amy now had a shocked look on her face, "WHAT?" Amanda explained, "My best friend Megan organized a quest. She recruited Bethany and the Hephaestus kid Kelby to go with her. I watched them leave." Amy stood there with a surprised look on her face. Amy, after regaining her composure, said, "What are we going to do?"

Kelby sat on the log. Megan and Bethany were sleeping peacefully now, despite it being noon. Kelby couldn't sleep. He was sure that his lack of sleep would take a toll on him later, but at the moment he could care less. His breathing had not quite slowed down, and he was reading the map that Megan had. She had drawn a line on it. It traced a path from where they were on Long Island to Mt. Washington, New Hampshire. He hoped that they weren't going to climb Mt. Washington. Mt. Washington had they fastest wind record anywhere on the planet. Its wind on a bad day could blow someone off the top in a second. On that happy note, Kelby realized that his breathing had slowed. He decided to get some sleep, even if not a lot. His last waking thought was, '_Curse my asthma.' _

Camille was certainly surprised when both Amy and Amanda came to her at the same time. Sure she was on good terms with them, but they were never on the best of terms with each other. Amy disliked Amanda because she managed to pull a lot of pranks, some of them better than hers, although Amy liked Amanda better than Travis. She also disliked Connor, but Camille would never think that someone could dislike Connor. Amanda also wasn't very talkative, so she was surprised that she was with Amy, who wasn't exactly her friend. Amanda started to speak, "Megan managed to sneak away from camp, and… and… and…" Amanda looked off to the side like she couldn't bring herself to say it. Amy said it for her, "And we'd like to use your proposal and go after her and Bethany. We'd like you to come." Camille looked at them and said, "We should ask Chiron. But if so, I'd love to come!"

Bethany woke up first. Despite her efforts, she was the first to fall asleep. She look around the makeshift campsite they had set up, and saw the other two sleeping. Megan was sound asleep, while Kelby looked rather restless. Bethany was just relaxing when she heard a noise. She shot up and pulled off her bracelet. In a split second, it turned into a whip. Bethany looked around in an attempt to see what had made the noise. She came face to face with a terribly frightening, horrifying, nerve-wracking, chipmunk. (1)

"Wait, you're actually letting us go?" Camille was very skeptical. Chiron was letting them go? Chiron said, "Yes, Cam. You and your friends care enough for your friends to ask for a quest to help them. And I'm training you to be heroes, and what is a hero if they don't help a friend?"

Don't kill me. I tried my best. In addition I've noticed something, and I feel incredibly bad about it. I have completely been neglecting Amy's character. That will change. In addition, Bethany's name was supposed to be spelled Bethannie. Oops.

Next Time!

(1) Chipmunks are evil!


	11. 4th Chapter: Romans

Hello all you Romans. Well not actually Romans but still. Well, actually I assume you didn't time travel.

Speaking of Romans I was learning about them in Social Studies today! And you know how during the Son of Neptune Rick Riordon says that "Hey, the eastern part of the empire lasted longer and it was more about Greek customs and gods…" Well I can tell you that his information was FALSE! The eastern part of the empire was kept the ROMAN tradition alive for many centuries, and the were mainly CHRISTIAN because of the emperor Constantine who was Christian and changed a city to the capital in the eastern part and named it Constantinople, whish is now known as Istanbul in Turkey! I like ranting.

Um… this authors note is already 132 (as of 132) but I still need to say something.

I, Ramijek Repry, member, Percy Jackson Fanfic: It's OUR Life Author, descendant of France in the US, hereby solemnly swear that I will from now on update this fanfiction every week on or before Sunday given that I am not dead or in intensive care, or I will previously note to you.

Seriously, if I'm on my deathbed I will find a way to get to my computer and post. And I would probably tell you that I'm dying. And I will tell you if I am going to commit suicide. But I won't, right? Wow, I'm creepy. Sorry! Oh yeah, and Ramijek Repry isn't my real name, just an anagram.

I don't own PJO.

They needed to move soon. And by soon, Adrian meant now. Adrian knew that as soon as Pocris had shown up. Based on old Myths that Adrian had read up on, Pocris was a daughter of the king of Athens. She either cured King Minos of a disease, or somehow appealed to Diana (depending on the story) and received a hunting dog. Wherever she went, the dog went with her. Now Adrian could smite any normal hunting dog. But Pocris's hunting dog was Laelaps, a hunting dog that would always catch its prey. And saying that wasn't a boast, Laepus had been enchanted by some sort of way so that he would ALWAYS catch his pray. And considering that Pocris was glaring Adrian and his two friends evilly, talking about Gaea, they were dead meat if that dog showed up. Because who else would be it's target?

Pocris took two steps towards the three of them, and hefted something up onto her shoulder. Adrian, just remembering that she also had a never-missing javelin, decided that diplomacy was the skill he needed to survive this, not speed. He spoke to Procis, "Why do you take aim at us?" Pocris replied, "Your quest is against my mistress Gaea's wishes. It needs to be stopped." Adrian used all of his willpower not to spit back a remark at her and said, "We wish your mistress no harm…" Adrian continued speaking while cautiously taking steps towards her. Pocris looked at him uneasy, but didn't reply. Adrian was just about to grab onto the javelin when he heard Mimi scream, "Adrian, LOOK OUT!" Obviously this distracted him from the javelin, but it was also helpful because Laelaps had just burst through the trees, and in his attempt to reach Pocris, he was about to knock Adrian over and probably maul him at the same time had he not been looking. Adrian jumped out of the way, and Laepus ended up barreling into Pocris. Adrian analyzed his surroundings. He saw Pocris attempting to get up, Laepus standing at her side, Mimi standing a few feet behind him, and James about to stab Pocris.

What?

Why in the world was James about to stab her? That would probably only get him severely injured or killed. But James did it anyway. In fact, it killed Pocris. But the victory was short lived. Laepus wasn't going to attack while Pocris wasn't around, but as soon as Pocris was raised again, just like she would be soon, the were all so very, very, DEAD. Adrian was thinking these thoughts when Mimi grabbed his arm and pulled him back to reality. Pocris still wasn't alive, and they had some time to run. James was right behind them, and Mimi was starting to run. So Adrian did too.

But at least the time Adrian spent not running made him realize a plan.

Mimi was frustrated. They had been running for three hours, in a dark forest, and if they were getting, anywhere, it wasn't far. They may as well have been running in circles. Mimi was sure she had seen that tree before, and that bush, and tree again, and that tree that she's seen twice already, and the sword marking she left on that tree last time they passed, and- "Guys, I think we're going in circles." It was Adrian. Mimi, trying to sound as least frustrated as possible, said, "Really? Why do you think that?" Adrian pointed to the now dark sky and said, "I've been watching the stars, and we're facing the same direction that we were five minutes ago, after turning." James pulled out a compass and said, "We're not even walking in the right direction!" Mimi nearly banged her head on the sword-marked tree.

Emblem approached Mike just before lunch. He had been trying to cause another fight, but he failed miserably. Emblem had pinned him against a tree and asked her question, "I was thinking of sneaking out of camp to go on a, journey, so to speak. Multiple days, possibly following a certain three people. Care to join?" Mike oh so casually replied, "Why did you pin me to a tree?" Emblem sighed. Then she repeated, "Care to join?" "Fine." Both Mike and Emblem walked off smiling.

Emblem had just gotten her no help.

After lunch, Mike was sparring with Lila. They were pretty much evenly matched. Slash. Clang. Ting. After a few minutes, Lila had disarmed to Mike, despite him being a son of Mars. She stepped over him as to shake his hand after the match, but after she stopped walking, she slammed Mike into a tree. She talked quickly, "Mike, what is wrong with you today? You were grinning like an idiot, which you are, but you don't grin. You lost a sparring match against me, and while I stink at swordplay, you love it. And at lunch, you didn't steal my cookies. What happened?" Mike talked under his breath, but loud enough for Lila to hear, "What is it with girls slamming me into trees today?" Lila shouted, "Answer the question!" "Fine! Emblem asked me to go somewhere with her." "I knew you had a crush on her.' "Not like that!" "Sure." "It's not!" "Fine," She let go of him, "but I'm getting to the bottom of this."

I apologize terribly for being so late in posting. It's been two whole months. I swear, I somehow will make up for it. But we got a quest started today, so eventually forgive me.


	12. 5th Chapter: Greeks

So, we're back at the Greek camp are we? So, we should be able to see the fate of Bethany (sorry, for simplicity's sake I'm going to continue spelling that way.) against the chipmunk. Yeah, I think we know who wins, right? Right? It's a chipmunk. Of course it wins! Or maybe not…

I don't own PJO. Or anything in it. Did you doubt that? Please say that you didn't. Doubt that is.

Megan woke up to the sound of little claws skittering on various materials. Immediately she was on alert. What was it? A monster? What type? She quickly got out of her sleeping bag and stood up. She began to draw her sword before she saw the cause of the noise. A little chipmunk? She started laughing uncontrollably until she heard Bethany say, "It has rabies!" Megan started backing up from the chipmunk. After a long pause, the chipmunk scattered of, and there was a collective sigh in the woken members of the misfit quest.

Kelby woke up at the noise. He saw Megan and Bethany standing on alert, so he quickly got out of his sleeping bag and stood up. He was about to draw his sword when Bethany and Megan started laughing uncontrollably. He asked, "What happened?" Megan choked out through laughter, "A rabid beast attacked." Kelby replied, "And I didn't wake up? I'm really sorry." Bethany fell over laughing at this. Megan continued, "You believe me? It was a chipmunk, a rabid chipmunk. But it was more scared of us than we were of it." Kelby looked at some spot behind Megan. Megan still continued, "I actually had a similar reaction to yours. Don't feel bad." Kelby spoke slowly, "I thought you were talking about the monster behind you."

Amanda woke up late after traveling all day. She was really tired, and, quite frankly, didn't like waking up early. Sunrise just symbolizes night disappearing, which was not her favorite thing. At least some people on the quest were morning birds. When Amanda had woken up, Amy had told her that Cam had just left to go hunting. While Amanda fully woke up, she and Amy were silent, but as soon as Amanda was fully awake, she realized how awkward their situation was. They didn't know anything about each other. They barely knew each other, and yet, they would be spending a lot of time together. So, although painstakingly, Amanda started a conversation with Amy, "So… What do you like to do?" Amy looked at her strangely for a second, then started to speak, "I like to prank Connor and Travis. I battle. Why do you ask?" "No reason really. I like to hang out with Megan." "I already knew that." "I thought you did." There was a long pause, so Amy started sharpening her knife on a rock. Deciding that she had to continue to converse, Amanda said, "How'd you get your knife?" "My father gave it to me when I was a baby. As a charm bracelet." "Your real dad?" "Of course my real dad, silly. Why would my stepfather, of all people, give me a silver knife a present?" "I don't know. Why'd you say, of all people?" "My stepfather and I aren't on the best of terms. I know my mother wants me to accept him, but I can't help but feel betrayed that she married another man." "I wouldn't know how that feels. My dad never married again. I guess I'd feel the same way though."

At this moment Camille came back. She saw the other two talking, which she thought was strange, so she decided to interrupt them, "I'm back. What are you guys talking about?" Amanda shrugged, "Nothing." This kind of ticked Camille off, why wouldn't tell her what they were talking about? Excluding people was mean, and everyone knows the famous line. "Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with me." Or something like that. After breakfast the three set off to find Megan, Bethany, and Kelby. Camille tried to bring up what they had been talking about several times, but the topic was always quickly dispersed. It annoyed her. It annoyed her so very, very much.

Amy had just walked into a clearing when she halted. She looked around. Camille quickly piped up, "What is it?" Amy started speaking, "It looks like someone fought a battle here. In addition, I found their map." As Amy picked up the map, Amanda ran up to her, "Whoa, how do you know it's their map?" "It says Megan on it. They're headed to Montauk. They're catching a ferry."

Bethany was a little disheveled. After being attacked by that weird fox creature, they had walked all the way to the Montauk pier. After they had hitch hiked onto a ferry, she realized this. So she felt very self-conscious when a girl with curly hazel color hair approached her and started talking to her. Bethany tried her best to look so as not to be called out for it, but she was pretty sure the girl was appalled. Despite that, the girl was still talking to her, "… where are you going?" That caught Bethany's attention. Where was she going? "Mystic. That's where this ferry lands in Connecticut." "Okay, my family is going to stop drive up to Newton to visit some family, then keep going to Mt. Washington in New Hampshire. My mom is a meteorologist and really wants to see it." "What's a meteorologist?" "It's someone who predicts the weather. By the way, my name is JJ. JJ Valerie." "Okay, nice to meet you. I'm Bethany." "Nice name." "By the way, why do you keep trusting me? So far, you've told me where you live, everyone in your family's names, where your going, what profession your mom is, and what you want to be when you grow up. Why do you keep trusting me?" "Because I know your not a stalker." "Oh? How do you know that, wise one?" "Because you're not a stalker. You're a demigod."

Dun dun dun! There you go. I have now introduced JJ Valerie, and I'm sorry that it took so long. Montauk is a real place, and it has a ferry to Mystic, Connecticut. The reason I chose Newton as a place where she was stopping was because I wanted JJ to be going somewhere else besides Mt. Washinton. I didn't want to choose Boston because it's the capital of Massachusetts. So I chose a major city nearby. I was contemplating between it and Springfield, but I decided that Newton had a cooler name. Well, see you in two weeks, Greeks.

('o. )


	13. 5th Chapter: Romans

Hello Romans. If any of you still bother to read this after the very long wait for the last Roman chapter, I hope you like this chapter. This chapter mostly focuses on the Mike, Emblem, and Lila because I was having writers block for the already started Roman quest. WARNING: There are implied time-skips where Adrian, Mimi, and James come in. I don't want to follow them across the country to their destination. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! THE DISCLAIMER!

If I were a poet, I'd write out my heart. I'm not a poet, or a writer. So, if I'm not a writer, how on Earth could I be Rick Riordan? No, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

On with the chapter.

Lila decided that something was up within the first 15 second. While it was in Emblem's nature to be happy, no one goes around singing the minuet in G at the top of his or her lungs while skipping on a whim. As soon as Emblem walked into the room, Lila covered her ears and wished that she herself could hide in hammerspace with her sword, her mace, and her giant teddy bear (shhhhhh…). If Emblem had been singing it remotely well, Lila would not have been able to tell that something was different. Emblem only sang badly when she wasn't paying attention.

Adrian was very annoyed. After spending about three days wandering through the Rocky mountains, which reminded him to much of home, all at the same time, the three demigods on the quest had all had dreams telling them that the "land of the snow" in the prophecy was actually the Appalachian mountains. So now, they had to travel halfway across the country to a location hardly know to them. Why? In addition, Adrian's dream had foreshadowed something not quite pleasant…

_Adrian was tending a fire in a cave. It wasn't for his sake; he was fine with the cold. But he was fairly certain that James and Mimi would freeze to death if the fire went out. Both were pretty tough, but both had lived in California for some time, and James was used to the heat of the forges. Mimi had caught a old earlier, so she was curled up in her sleeping bag. James had tried to guard the mouth of the cave, but Adrian had made him stop when James started shivering. It had been several hours since then, and now both of his comrades were asleep. No one had heard the footsteps outside except for him. "Wait! You don't know what is in there!" Someone came running towards the cave. Adrian started to draw his sword, but stopped upon seeing the person, "Why are you here?" "WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS?" The last thing he saw before blacking out was a bullet and blood. _

_He woke up hazily. He could vaguely hear, "Just hang in there a little bit longer, Frosty. There's a hospital at the base of Mt. Washington."_

Lila's second observation was at lunch. In addition to her being able to eat her cookies in peace, Emblem kept creeping over to whisper things to Mike. Mike wouldn't blush after she spoke to him, so that basically destroyed the idea that she had originally thought at training. However, something was making Mike happy: Mike wasn't the type of person to smile. If Lila concentrated hard enough, she was sure she could piece together the nonexistent clues to come up with an answer. Sometimes Lila wished answers would fall from the sky.

_Mimi couldn't help but stare as the girl fell off the cliff. It was like a train wreck: you don't want to see it, but you don't want to look away. As she fell of the road Mimi recognized as the Mt. Washington Auto Road and tumbled off the cliff, Mimi could see her surprise and fear. Mimi could see a girl with long auburn hair reaching out to try grabbing her hand, but it was too late. As the falling girl hit the ground, Mimi winced. She ran over to see what the fate of the girl was. The girl was bloody and covered in dirt, but she was still breathing. Despite not knowing her, Mimi suddenly had the urge to help her. But where was the hospital?_

The third observation Lila made had been at the end of the day. Lila had found some child of Mercury's weapon lying on the battlefield, and out of the kindness of her heart (otherwise known as Octavian's orders) she "decided" to bring it to them. The owner was in the 2nd cohort, so after she returned the weapon, she started snooping around to see what Emblem was doing. Lila was in her "lair" after all. As Lila crept in the shadows, she heard Emblem's voice. Emblem sounded like she was checking things off a list, "… check, canteen of nectar: check, sleeping bags: check…" Lila dashed away when she heard Emblem walking towards her. With the newly found information, Lila streaked back to her cabin.

'_Why am I doing this?' James was creeping up on an unidentifiable figure. Whoever it was, they were lying on a hospital bed. James could see that the room was empty except for him, the other person, and a neon sign saying Mt. Washington Hospital. James pulled out his sword, not quite sure why, but he heard a voice in the back of his head telling him that that is what he was supposed to be doing. James was confused why he was raising his sword, so instead he put it back in its sheath and walked away. He could hear the voice yelling at him in his head, but he didn't care. He was walking away when he heard a voice, "Who are you? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" He didn't reply, but he did collapse onto the floor as he felt himself faint._

The information literally fell from the sky. Lila had been hacking away at an innocent dummy. She had been annoyed at the fact that she couldn't find Emblem or Mike anywhere, and neither could anyone else. As she was about the stab the dummy through its straw heart, and paper blew into her face. She grabbed it and was about to tear it into pieces for disturbing her when she read the title.

PACKING LIST FOR EMBLEM AND MIKE'S QUEST

In case you didn't understand, the first section in italics is Arian's dream, the second is Mimi's, and the third is James's. So, how was this chapter? I hope it wasn't cheesy, but it was very fore shadowy. Cookies to those who read this chapter. (::) (::)

Does anyone have theories?


	14. 6th Chapter: Greeks

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, but my computer wouldn't work. But either way, I really hope that you like this chapter.

I don't own ANYTHING! Hear that anyone who wants to sue me?

Ramijek out!

"Bethany… Bethany… wake up Bethany!" Bethany's eyes slowly opened, but her vision was still cloudy. She could vaguely see three figures above her, and one of them was speaking to her. When her vision focused, she realized that she was lying down on a hard floor, Kelby, Megan, and JJ were kneeling above her, and she was wet. Abruptly, Bethany sat up, but in a way where should wouldn't hit anyone. She asked, "What happened? Why was I asleep? Why am I wet? Where am I?" JJ swallowed, then said, "Well, you were talking to me, but as soon as I said demigod you just fainted! I panicked because I had no idea really who you were, Just that you were a demigod because, well, I could see your sword! And then this girl approached me saying that you were on a quest together. I was skeptical, of course, but she showed me her sword so I believed her. She carried you off, and, although I feel guilty about it, I didn't think about it again for a while. I shouldn't be the one to explain the rest, because I wasn't there for most of it. Megan?" JJ looked at Megan, and Megan said, "So, at some point, I wanted to find you and Kelby because I was bored. I started looking around and I didn't see you there, so I started searching for you two. Kelby had been calmly sitting on a bench, so I found him pretty easily. Together we decided to look for you, but we couldn't find you! We ran around in circles for several minutes trying to find you, until we saw this girl carrying you. She had dark brown hair draping over her face so I couldn't recognize her, and she was wearing some type of armor. I yelled at her and started running at her, but she literally threw you overboard off the stern of the ship! She ran off towards the bow and as I chased after her, Kelby actually jumped overboard and started swimming to help you. I chased her halfway across the ship before she ran into a doorway, and I ran in after her! It was really dark, and I couldn't see her, so I turned on the lights. I looked around, but she had gone! When I came back to the stern, Kelby had gotten you back on board, and JJ was here." Bethany looked at Kelby, noticed that he was dry (not wet as though he'd just gone swimming), and asked, "How long was I out?" JJ gulped and said, "We're actually no longer on the ferry. My parents decided that because it was partially my fault you were half-drowned, we would let you guys come along with us because we were going to the same place. We're in Newton right now."

Amanda sighed as she saw the three on the made-up quest climb into the car. There was no way that they'd be able to follow them now. Sure Amanda knew where they were going, but there was no guarantee that her group would make it there at the same time as Megan's. That is unless, Amanda found someway to shadow travel all of her group to Mt. Washington. Amanda did not bother entertain that idea because she was already very tired after running all the way to the ferry dock with her group, barely managing to stowaway on the same boat as Megan, and coping with Amy's frightened ranting. Amy had been freaking out about Bethany. Amanda, Amy, and Camille had watched her fall off the boat, and, although Amanda would have been worried, if it had been Megan falling Amanda would not have been hyperventilating. It was a good thing that Camille had brought a paper bag, or else there might've been two unconscious people.

_Kelby wasn't acting mentally sane right now. He didn't understand why he just jumped off the ferry and into the water. Sure, he was trying to help Bethany, but there were so many more ways that would've worked, most of which would not endanger his health. He could've gone for help; he could've used a lifeboat. But no, he had to go and jump off the ferry. _

_After he'd finished rescuing Bethany, Kelby let himself think about the girl. She was obviously a demigod. She had a sword and was wearing armor. Kelby didn't know her though. He wasn't very social, but he would've known if the person had gone to Camp Half-Blood. In addition, Kelby didn't recognize the armor type. No one's armor was styled like that at camp. It looked like cloth armor, but Kelby could tell that it was actually a very strong metal. The designs on it were cruder than Greek armor. Kelby also didn't recognize the sword either. As an older member of the Hephaestus cabin, Kelby had fixed everyone's sword at least once. No one had a sword like that, with a carving saying "__Miles in Nocte__." The engraving wasn't Greek; it was Latin. In addition the sword was made out of a material Kelby had never seen before. Unlike most weapons, it wasn't made out Celestial Bronze. It had a sheen like gold instead. Perhaps it was Imperial Gold, like Jason's spear/sword._

Megan looked at Kelby. He appeared to be deep in thought, although Megan did not dare disturb him. Megan was bad with interacting with people older than her, especially those who are bad with interacting in general. She knew Kelby hadn't always been like this, but he had changed after Beckondorf's death. She wanted to stay silent, but her curiosity wouldn't allow it, "Kelby, what are you thinking about?" Kelby, although not looking at her replied, "I think the girl who tried to murder Bethany was Roman."

OOOOOOooooooooooo! I just love cliffhangers! You should know that by now. BYE!


	15. 6th Chapter: Romans

Hello Romans! Well, you know what I mean. This author's note is important: I never mentioned this, but the events that took place in the Roman camp take place some time before the Greek chapters, so that they'd all be at Mt. Washington at the same time. In addition, there is another time skip here.

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm not Rick Riordan.

Lila was running after Emblem and Mike. They had run far ahead of her because they said she was "moody." She didn't want to be left behind, despite her uncaring attitude. She wanted to be on this "quest." She wanted to be with them, because they were the closest things she had to friends. And she didn't want to be lost in the woods of Vermont. She didn't hate the woods, but getting lost is boring. As Lila raced after the two, she thought about why she was acting moody, and why it was not her fault. She had shadowed traveled twice within the past 24 hours, so of course she would be tired. And when Lila was tired, she was moody. As well as when awake… Lila wondered why she even wanted to join this quest when the rest of the quest members disliked her entire personality. Sure they wouldn't have lasted past the first week without her, but still… Lila thought back to when she finally caught up with them.

"_MIKE! MIKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lila could hear Emblem's frantic calls from half a mile away. The cries and cawing of the birds Lila could see flocking above did not sound natural to Lila. The sky was filled with hundreds of them. Lila couldn't see the sun for long periods of time while they were flocking, and but there was enough light reflecting of their shiny beaks. Lila followed the sound of Emblem's cries to a small clearing. Lila could see the sun clearly now, but only because the birds were diving down to attack Emblem. She could tell what they were now: Stymphalian Birds. Lila ran over to Emblem's side, trying to make sure that she was okay, while trying to use her shield to block away the birds. Emblem was bleeding and had numerous cuts, but she just kept screaming for Mike. Lila looked around to see an even worse Mike lying halfway across the clearing. As Lila turned to go inspect his injuries, she felt a bronze beak pierce her armor and go into her back. Trying to fight off the pain, she ran over to Mike. Mike was breathing heavily, and he was also bleeding all over. Lila could see now way out of the fight, what with the birds swarming the skies. There was really nothing that could be done to help either Mike or Emblem while the birds were surrounding them so… Lila decided to be stupid. She hauled Mike over to Emblem, and while holding on to both of them by the hands, Lila shadow traveled away from the scene, as far away she could. _

That had been a few weeks ago. It had taken some time for Lila to nurse them back to health, and even more time for Lila to get the over their paranoia. Now the were thousands of miles away from the bronze-beaked birds and about to cross the border into New Hampshire. Emblem had figured out that Adrian, Mimi, and James were headed to Mt. Washington. Which was very convenient for Lila, considering that that's where SHE was going as well.

"Come on guys! How lost can we be? I'm sure that we haven't seen this tree before. I mean, I don't remember seeing a fallen tree before." "Adrian, that's because the last time we passed, you chopped it down, but didn't stick around to see it fall." Adrian, Mimi and James were lost somewhere at the base of Mt. Washington. Adrian couldn't believe that they had managed to get lost, considering that there were lots and lots of towns surrounding Mt. Washington. But the three had managed to get lost in the woods apparently in the section that both is miles away from any town, and where you are forced to walk in circles. It had gone dark long ago, and Adrian's flashlight was slowly running out of batteries. They had no idea what time it was, they couldn't find anyone to ask directions of, and they were very, very tired. They refused to stop though. They had been running from Procris up until they got lost in these woods, and they were still wary of her imminent arrival. They had been fast enough so far that they had been able to outrun her before she was ever able to throw her javelin or command her dog, but their luck could change at any moment.

Mimi was the first to talk logically, "If we continue walking for hours, we won't get any sleep, then we won't be able to face anything, let alone a dog that never fails to catch its prey. We should rest while we can. Instead of looking for a town, why don't we look for shelter? That's a lot easier. I saw a few caves while we were walking in circles. They were empty and should be safe." Adrian sighed. He did not want to give up looking, but Mimi was right. He turned to James, "Your thoughts on this?" James said quietly, "Mimi is right. We should find shelter. It's not safe being out here for too long. " Adrian nodded, then said, "Well, Mimi, do you remember where about you found the caves?"

Emblem was amazed by the sight of it. Mt. Washington was so big! It was noting compared to the Rockies, but it was enough to make Emblem gasp. She took a step towards it unknowingly, and onto a road. She was only half aware of the car coming along until it almost hit her. She jumped back and yelled at the car, "Hey! Watch where you're going! You almost hit me!" Whoever was drivig the car ignored her, but a girl with auburn hair and a girl with curly hazel hair watched out the back of the car, and saw her yelling. Emblem saw their eyes widen before she went out of view, and Emblem could only guess at what they saw. Looking back at her comrades, Emblem saw Mike looking like he was about to punch the car, and Lila had drawn her Imperial Gold blade, Knight of the Night. Emblem told her, "Lila, why'd you draw your sword?" Lila slowly put the blade away, "Sorry. I get paranoid." Emblem said, "That's fine. We all do." Looking back at the mountain, Emblem could swear she saw a bird, possibly one with a shining beak, "We all do."

Ooooooo… Not quite a cliff hanger, but I wonder if anyone will make the connection that I put in this chapter. If you don't realize, this is the second chapter in which I've sort of crossed over the Romans and the Greeks. Who do you think was in the car? If you read the greek chapters, you'll know who the hazel haired girl is, and you'll know who the auburn haired girl is if you've read the Greek and Roman chapters. Ta ta!


	16. 7th Chapter: Greeks

Hello all of you Greeks! I bet you weren't expecting me to update this soon! But, hey, I got bored when I got back from school, so I sat down and started writing. Of course, that did almost nothing to make me less bored, so I kept writing. And here is the result. And now I'm not bored! So it's a win-win situation!

Honestly, do you really think that I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians? This is the 16th, or is it 17th? chapter and I have said it so many times. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Kapeesh?

Bethany couldn't help but stare as they passed the group of kids. They had almost hit a girl standing recklessly in the middle of the road because JJ's father hadn't even seen the girl until after they went around the bend. But what alarmed Bethany more was that not only were there three teenagers walking in the middle of nowhere, being reckless enough to almost get hit by cars, what alarmed her was that one of them was holding a sword. When the car had passed the group, a girl standing farther away from the road had drawn a sword. Bethany turned to JJ, who had seen the kids too. Odds were that JJ had noticed something that Bethany had missed due to the fact that Mortals with the sight had a clearer vision than demigods. Bethany had seen three mostly normal looking kids, one wielding a sword. Bethany asked JJ, "What did you see?" JJ swallowed, "Well, There were three demigods standing by the side and on the road. One had long dark-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing some really complicated looking armor. Another, the only boy out of the three, was wearing regular clothing with some bandages and had blondish brown hair. The third was wearing some gothic style helmet, and she was the one who drew her sword, which said something in Latin on it, Miles in Nocte. Her armor had a lot of ancient Hellenistic looking designs, but don't hold me to that. Besides, Hellenistic art styles have spread, so it could be any type of design from India to Spain. Do you know any of them?" Bethany shook her head no, "I don't. It surprises me because I don't know anyone who looks like any of them at camp. They might be…" "They might be what?" JJ asked. Bethany continued, "Greek demigods aren't the only type of half-bloods. We recently learned that there were Roman demigods too. But why would they be all the way in New Hampshire?"

Amanda was very, very tired. Against her unsaid promise to herself, she had managed to shadow travel Camille and Amy to Mt. Washington. She had been resting for the past couple of hours, but the weariness refused to leave her. Amanda didn't show it though. When they had finally gotten moving, although Amy had offered to help her along, Amanda had reassured them that she was fine. Fine for the time being at least. Amanda wasn't entirely sure how long her legs would hold before she dropped.

Camille was the first to notice Amanda's absence. She had been paying close attention to Amy and Amanda after they had refused to tell her something after she had gone away to hunt. She hated not knowing things. Camille stopped, causing Amy to bump into her, "What's wrong, Camille?" Camille turned around and said, "We lost Amanda." Camille and Amy started searching the woods that they had come through before Amy found Amanda having tripped on a rock and not having the energy to get back up. Amy turned to Camille, and Camille said, "We should probably find some place to put her before she falls down somewhere dangerous. Besides, we have been walking for awhile, and should probably take a break." Amy didn't argue. Camille and Amy looked around the area for a few minutes before deeming that the closest form of shelter were the caves nearby. Half-dragging, half-supporting their weary and practically unconscious comrade, they made it over to one of the caves. There was no sign that an animal had ever been in this cave, so Camille and Amy brought Amanda into he cave. They did not expect to see three kids sitting in a circle around the remains of a campfire.

Megan turned around to look at JJ and Bethany, "What's wrong? Did you guys see a ghost?" Bethany and JJ both started trying to speak at the same time, luckily with the same words, "There were kids outside." They looked at each other for a second, then Bethany said to JJ, "You explain what just happened." JJ began to explain to the best of her knowledge, "We almost just hit a girl. She was wearing a suit of armor, and there were two kids, one boy and one girl, behind her, also wearing suits of armor. We think that they're Roman demigods." Megan practically hopped out of her seat, "REALLY? I mean, how is that possible? I thought that the Roman camp was all the way in California. Why would they be here?" Bethany shook her head, "We don't know. But JJ says they were wearing armor, and one had a sword that she drew." JJ nodded, "It had some writing on it, probably Latin. I said Miles in Nocte." The air in the car suddenly became a lot tenser. For the first time in about an hour, Kelby, who Bethany thought hadn't even been listening, asked, "Who was holding the sword? What did it say?" JJ replied, "A girl standing by the side of the road with two other kids was holding the sword. She was wearing Hellenistic armor and a gothic helmet. The sword gave off a golden glint and read the word Miles in Nocte on it." Kelby looked around the car, then said as quietly as he could, "We have to avoid those people. They-" Megan interrupted Kelby, "Why? Why would we even run into them again?" Kelby continued, "They're after us for some reason, and I'm not being paranoid. The sword of the girl who tried to kill Bethany read the words Miles in Nocte on it."

Oooo… I just love that word. So, how do you like the chapter? I worked really hard on it. I think we are having the first real interaction between the Greeks and the Romans here. Also, I just told you that one of the Romans is after the Greeks, or at least Bethany. Can you name the Roman? Why is she doing this? I know that you're not actually going to review or respond, so I just hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. 7th Chapter: Romans

I am so terribly sorry about the wait! I didn't notify you or anything, but this is what happened. My parents noticed that I was on my computer A LOT. They don't know I write fan-fictions. I would've had my computer taken away if they'd found out. They started watching what I was writing because my little sister told them I'd been writing, so I couldn't continue writing.

Okay, after that…

I definitely don't own Percy Jackson or anything in it.

Let's get started with the next chapter! If anyone is actually still reading…

"Who are you?" Adrian shot up from his seated position, drawing his sword. A girl standing at the entrance to the cave had just spoken, alerting Adrian of her presence. Adrian looked at her, wary. The girl that had spoken was a little less than a foot shorter than him with short black curly hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing dark clothing, which was a contrast to her pale skin. Standing next to her was a girl of the same height, who looked somewhat similar, but different as well. She also had curly black hair, but hers was a lot longer. She had a smaller body build, making her look delicate, but no less threatening. Her eyes were cocoa brown, and she was wearing light grey armor. Adrian couldn't tell how tall the unconscious girl with them was, but she reminded him of Lila. Despite this girl having black hair with silver highlights, wearing a neon tank top and jeans, and having a large scar on her neck, she reminded him of Lila. Lila looked nothing like her, except the pale skin tone. Lila was tall with mousy brown hair, always wore her armor unless absolutely necessary, and always appeared to have no injuries no matter how many times she battled.

"Who are you? It's common courtesy to offer your names first," Mimi said, also getting to her feet. She hadn't expected anyone to find the cave she'd so carefully chosen as a hiding spot. And judging by the fact that there was an unconscious girl with them and the fact they had swords, these weren't normal people. The girl who'd asked the question frowned but said, "I'm Cam, and these are my friends. Who are you?" Mimi looked at her for any sign that she was lying, found none, then said, "My name is Maya, and these are my friends." Cam's conscious friend asked, "Who are your friends? Why do you have swords?" James spoke this time, saying, "Why don't you answer your own questions first?" The girl looked mildly frustrated, but said, "My name is Amy, and this," Amy gestured to the third girl, "is Amanda. Now you." James replied, "I'm James." Adrian's answer was also short, "I'm Adrian." There was still tension thick enough to choke someone in the air, definitely not alleviated when Cam pulled out her sword. "We've answered questions first up until now. Why do you have swords?" The three Roman demigods looked at each other. James mouthed, "How can they see them?" Mimi shrugged, and Adrian said, "You don't see anything…" He snapped his fingers in an attempt to change the Mist to his advantage. Cam laughed, "Really? Of course we see them. We're not going to be deluded by the Mist. Do you take us for fools?" James said, "Well, you might be. You haven't told us anything." Cam stared at him and frowned. She spoke, "Cam May, daughter of Aphrodite." Adrian stared at her for a moment before saying, "Don't you mean Venus?"  
>"No, Aphrodite."<p>

"Emblem, if there was ever a most stupid idea to ever exist, the one you just said would be it." Lila couldn't believe said girl. Emblem thought it would be a good idea to climb to the top of the mountain. This was a bad idea for too many reasons. #1. They didn't have any climbing equipment, and the mountain became very steep at some point. Without picks, belays, or anything of that sort, they would fall to their dooms if they attempted to climb. #2. It was probably incredibly cold at the top of the mountain. None of them had worn anything warm, so odds are they would probably freeze to death if they actually succeeded in reaching the top #3. Mt. Washington had the highest wind speed ever recorded on Earth. With the winds on top of the mountain probably enough to knock them off, it was overall unsafe to attempt climbing. Emblem said, "But it would be so cool! The view would be great!" Mike spoke up, "Emblem, I have to agree with Lila on this. Climbing to the top of Mt. Washington without proper equipment, clothing, and without a way to shelter ourselves from the wind is practically suicidal. No, it is suicidal." Emblem shrugged, "You say that now, but I'll find a way, and you'll thank me."

"But Aphrodite is the Greek form…" Adrian was very confused. Who were these people? Cam smirked, and whispered something to Amy, who gasped, and said, "So you're Roman?" Adrian replied, "Yes, and you're creeping me out." Cam smiled a slightly sympathetic smile that read, "He doesn't know," in Adrian's opinion. Cam said, "Roman demigods aren't the only type of demigod out there. We're Greek demigods." There was a silence resonating throughout the cave. The tension got worse, and Adrian said, "Greek?" Amy was the one to speak this time, trying to explain, "There are Greek demigods as well. They are the sons and daughters of the Greek form of the Olympian gods and goddesses. I am the daughter of Hermes, known to you as-" "Mercury." James interrupted her sentence. Amt sighed and continued, "Who are your parents?" Once again the three Romans shared a wary look, but shrugged it off. Mimi was the first to speak, "Venus." James spoke next, "Vulcan." Adrian went last, "Chione. What about your friend?" Cam and Amy looked back at Amanda, then said, "Nyx." Running that name through his head, Adrian came up with the reason for why Amanda reminded him of Lila.

First interaction. There you go. Sorry that there wasn't much action this chapter, but I'm happy that I got this up. I feel really bad about not posting, although I really could before this.


	18. 8th Chapter: Greeks

HI guys, sorry for the delay, but I had to finish up something's in the chapter before posting it, and in addition I had to study for a Math final. Gah. Gah should be a word. Ranting! Either way, enjoy the chapter, and I wish you all the best for summer.

…

I forgot the disclaimer again didn't I. Phooey.

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I don't own anything. Anyone object? No? Good.

Now on with the chapter.

Amanda could hear voices, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. Her eyes saw, but not well enough to tell what. She could tell that she was lying on a stone floor by the way it felt, and there was a sharp rock jutting into her back. She groaned softly as her senses cleared. Cam was talking to… someone. Amanda didn't recognize the voice. She was saying, "… and we have an oracle who tells us prophecies. She's mortal but can see through the mist. We didn't actually get a prophecy to go on this quest, because she was away, but-" She was cut off by Amy's voice, "I think Amanda is awake." When Amanda heard her name, she attempted to sit up. Upon doing so successfully, she blinked a few times and let her vision return to normal. With a quick glance around the surrounding area, Amanda was able to notice three things. #1. She was in a cave. #2. Amy was watching her intently to see if she was all right. #3. There were three other teenagers in the room with her questing group.

Amanda studied the three. Two had sheaths for swords, and one had a bullet on a string around his neck. She looked at Amy and Cam, and Cam mouthed, "Romans." Amanda meant to mouth the next sentence, but she ended up speaking it instead, "Why are they all the way on the East coast?" The boy with the bullet around his neck spoke, "We're on a quest." He stopped, finished with what he was saying. Amanda didn't exactly think that it explained everything. What kind of quest drags demigods all the way across the country? Well, actually, most of them, but that's not the point. Amy started to speak, "The boy who just spoke is named-" "I can introduce myself!" The boy cut her off. She shrugged as if to say, "Then do it."

The boy with the bullet around his neck said, "Hi. My name is Adrian." Amanda opened her mouth to ask who his parent was, but he saw her and said, "Chione," before she could. The only girl of the three spoke next, "Hello, I'm Mimi, and I'm the daughter of Venus." The final boy spoke, "Hi, I'm James, and I'm a son of Vulcan." Amanda took a few moments to figure out who the Greek equivalents of the three were. Once she had gotten everything in her head sorted out, she turned to Cam and asked, "What are we doing here?" Cam smiled and said, "Funny story. You suddenly dropped unconscious, so we brought you to this cave, but there turned out to be these three here. After introductions and explanations, I started telling them about Camp Half-Blood. We already know a lot about Camp Jupiter, so I thought they deserved to know a bit about us." Amanda turned to Amy for confirmation, and Amy nodded. There was a moment of silence before Adrian asked, "What were you saying about an oracle?"

Bethany was cold. Not as cold as she had been drenched in the Atlantic, but still cold. Megan had planned ahead apparently. As soon as JJ and her family had gone off, Megan had pulled out ice, belays, and other tools for climbing. Bethany resisted the urge to face palm when this happened. Now they were climbing, though they had yet to need the equipment. They had unanimously decided that walking up the Mt. Washington Auto Road would be much safer than attempting to scale the mountain.

It was definitely cold here, although not as cold as it should be. Bethany could vaguely remember Mr. and Mrs. Valentine talking how the weather was drastically different than usual. She hadn't really listened to the rest of the conversation. She had been a bit caught up in the conversation involving the attempted murder of her. It had been hard to focus on the weather (of all things!) while one was attempting guess who had been trying to murder her. Bethany pulled her thick coat around herself tighter. If the temperature wasn't giving the chills, the fear was.

"You said she was away. Where?" Cam was mildly sick of the three Romans' questions. They kept asking about Rachel, and Cam wasn't quite sure that she could tell them all that they were asking. Mimi had asked this question, and James and Adrian were talking in hushed voices to each other. Cam sighed, and said, "I don't think I can tell you that. You haven't been hostile so far, but we still don't know anything about you or your morals. I can't tell-" Amy tapped Cam's hand, and she stopped speaking. Amy whispered something in her ear, "Rachel went to the West coast. What if they saw her?" Cam looked at her for a moment. The look in her eyes confirmed that Amy wasn't joking. Probably. It was hard to tell with the children of Hermes. Cam turned back to Mimi and asked, "Why do you ask? Do you think you saw her? I already told you what she looks like." Mimi bit her lip and turned to the other two. They both nodded slowly but reassuringly.

"I think we may have seen her. She was near the beach in a town near our camp." Cam smiled and asked, "Did she say anything to you?" Mimi again looked to the other two. James smiled at her, and Adrian nodded. Mimi inhaled sharply, but said, "Before we left, she talked to us in a creepy voice and said things in rhyme. She gave us a prophecy, and that's why we're here."

Amanda spoke next, "What was it?"

Once again, sorry for the wait, I hope this was to your satisfaction, and please don't hate me.

Ramijek out.


	19. 8th Chapter: Romans

So, hi! Welcome back to the Roman's perspectives. I can no longer say Roman camp because they're across the country.

Do you like the book cover I made? I spent a lot of time drawing the wings simply evacuee I wanted them to be symmetrical. The sword I redrew around seven times because the hilt was too large or the blade was crooked. Then I added words, and you get the result I have there.

I have not forgotten the disclaimer, I have simply once again misplaced it so that it is at the very end of the author's note. Okay! On with the chapter!

I don't own Percy Jackson in the Olympians. Or anything in it. Or any characters in this.

There is some form of rustic charm that you can experience by sleeping under the stars. The same feeling is not experienced when you sleep under the stars during a rain storm. For what seemed to be the hundredth time, Emblem, Lila, and Mike were stashing their stuff under a tall tree at hours in which even demigods should be sleeping. Rain drops splattered violently against the ground, and the three were finding it hard to hear each other over it's noisy din. Lila was busy yelling at Emblem, but Emblem couldn't understand a word she was saying. Lila was shouting, "Why in the world did you forget to bring at tent! Now whenever it rains, we have to drag all of our stuff under a tree and hope that enough of the rain is blocked from reaching it do it doesn't get drenched!" Emblem stared at her confused then screamed, "What?" Lila was about to shout at her again, but Mike interrupted her by saying, "Lila's annoyed because you forgot to bring a tent." Emblem said, "Oh! Well, I guess I though we wouldn't have much rain. We just got unlucky." Lila screamed, "What?" She looked at Mike, expecting him relay the message to her. Mike glared at her, but said, "I'm not your little personal messenger. She said that she thought it wouldn't rain, and that were just unlucky." Lila screeched loud enough that Emblem could hear her this time, loud enough that Adrian, Mimi and James probably heard her, "Unlucky! Unlucky doesn't cover this! In the time I've with you we've been caught in 37 rainstorms, 22 thunderstorms, and even one typhoon!" Emblem tried her hardest to be loud enough to be heard, her sound matching Lila's level of loudness, but much less angry, "Well, on the bright side, we can hear each other now!" Lila was about to counteract that statement when the rain started pounding on the ground harder, making them once again unable to hear each other. Gaia has a sense of irony.

James sat close to the fire. He felt safe sitting next to it because it reminded him of the forges. Though he was happy to be on a quest, he would rather have been in the forged than in a damp cave in the base of a mountain. James didn't really like the mountains. They were cold and threatening. Kind of like how the Greek demigods had acted. The three girls had left awhile ago in search of their friends. (Based on their conversation, he thought they were named Annie, Megan, and Kelby.) Adrian was still staring out the doorway, where he ha stood when they'd left. James didn't know why. Adrian was his best friend, but he still didn't understand too much about him. Maybe he was still thinking about the three girls, though that wouldn't explain why he was looking at the mountains with a sense of loneliness and betrayal.

Some time later, the rain started. It was more violent than a thunderstorm, but there was no lightning, so it was just regular rain. Adrian stepped away from the entrance of the cave to avoid getting drenched. After taking a moment to check that the rain wouldn't flow into the cave, he walked over to Mimi and James. Sitting down by the fire with them, he said, "It's raining." James smiled and said, "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Adrian smiled as well and said, "I'm a captain!" Mimi sighed, "Your humor is worse than that of a five year old." She frowned in disapproval for a moment, but they all started laughing after that. Once the noise died down, Adrian said, "But seriously, I checked to make sure this cave wouldn't flood. We'll be alright, but if we step outside in that rain we'll be soaked." Mimi said, "We probably would've stayed inside anyway. It's dark out. I just hopes the rain stops by tomorrow. I think we should try climbing the mountain." Adrian was mildly taken aback at this statement, "Why?" Mimi said, "If I remember correctly, your dream had took place in a higher up the mountain. So that's where we should go." James looked between the two, and then he said, "The prophecy did say that we were to listen to winds, and there has been no wind down here. However, there is a lot of wind closer to the top." Adrian said, "I guess it's a good idea." Suddenly Adrian wanted the rain to continue as long as possible. The high altitude would make him unable to think straight.

"Finally!" Lila whispered as the last of the rain fell. All three had gotten drenched during the rain, and both girls were busy trying to ring out their hair. Emblem's hair looked almost black when wet, while Lila's was a dark brown. Lila hated having her hair wet. She used water to change her hair color temporarily when disguising herself. The things she's done in disguise disgust her. Lila absentmindedly wondered whether the police were still looking for the twelve year old serial killer from so many years ago. She wondered for a moment whether the girl from the boat died or not until she remembered seeing her in that car. She was frowning when Mike said, "Look! Up on the mountain! There's a fire up there. How'd it keep burning through the rain?" Lila did look, and upon recognizing the girl sitting by the fire, she said, "You know, Emblem, maybe climbing the mountain isn't such a bad idea after all."

If you haven't noticed, I've been pushing each group up the mountain. They will begin to collide soon. I've completely decided what each of the line of the prophecy means by now. Except for the "kill the foe and strike the friend" line. I have no idea what foe the line is talking about.

Well, I'll see you next week, and hopefully the chapter will be better, because I had to write this one on my iPod so the spacing might be weird. I was traveling with my parents and my sibling to their college reunion.

Ramijek out!


	20. 9th Chapter: Greeks

Once again, welcome back! I'm not going to lie, I wrote this on my iPod again, but that was simply because my computer died.

Whaddya (not a real word (find your happy place, find your happy place (I hate bad grammar.))) know! The disclaimer is here already.

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters in this story. I only own the cover art.

Megan couldn't see anything after a few minutes. Staring at a fire can do that sort of thing to you. It burns your eyes and blinds you. Megan couldn't hear much anymore either. She'd been sitting too close to the fire, trying to soak in as much warmth as possible in the dreary rain. The constant cackling of the fire deafened her. The air tasted like smoke; it smelled like it too. Megan say back after awhile. When the smoke had begun to limit her breathing, she moved back and sat in the rain. She became drenched; she had been dry before due to the fire evaporating each droplet shortly after it touched her. In the back of her mind, she registered that it probably wasn't safe clouding her senses like she was, but she really didn't care. Kelby and Bethany were still fully aware of their surroundings, as far as she knew. They would warn her.

Cam, Amy, and Amanda slowly trekked up the trail. They had seen a fire been lit not too far up the mountain, and they decided to check it out. They were hoping that it was their friends, because, as Amy put it, "This wild goose chase has been going on for long enough." Cam was muttering underneath her breath, though still loud enough for the other two to hear, "Why, why of all places did they have to chose a mountain? And if the climbing wasn't enough, the rain is drenching everything within a 20 mile radius!" Amanda was the one to point out some of her flawed logic, "First of all, were not climbing. We're walking uphill. Second of all, the rain wasn't their fault. I hear this place is usually sunny." Amy was the one to mutter this time, "Who'd you learn that from? The weatherman?" Amanda looked at her, "Now two comments for you. First, the weatherman, isn't always wrong. Second, we can't have foul attitudes on a quest! If we do, we might form small rifts between us, and if that happens, we have less of a chance of surviving. I know we haven't been attacked by many monsters-" Cam interrupted her by saying, "Three. We've been attacked by three monsters. An empousae, another empousae, and a third empousae. All on the same day which leads me to believe that-" Amy interrupted her, "And there was that weird fox. And the rabid chipmunk that was scavenging around Bethany, Kelby, and Megan's First campsite." Cam sighed and said, "Fine, counting the weird fox, and that disgusting chipmunk-" "It was not disgusting! It just had rabies!" Amy shouted back at her. Amanda almost screamed at the sky in frustration. Almost. She wasn't quite there yet.

"Megan! Megan!" Bethany was shaking Megan and whispering her name loudly. Megan blinked, coming to focus. She looked around her quickly and asked, "What's wrong?" Bethany nodded to the trees in one direction, then ran in that direction. Megan scrambled up and chase after her. After they were concealed by the trees, though they could still see their campfire, Megan asked, "What's going on?" Kelby, coming seemingly out of nowhere, said, "Someone was coming, fast." Megan whispered, "Who?" Now mildly startled, she peered at the clearing where they fire was just beginning to flicker out. In the fading light of the fire, she could see three people that looked around 15 and 17. One girl with seemingly black hair stopped and the other two followed suit. She said, "Was this the fire we saw?" She walked over to the edge, close enough that Megan could have sworn she should've fallen off. After surveying the area, she nodded, "This is the fire. But where's the people go? We didn't scare them off did we?" Megan had the sudden urge to scream, "Yes! Yes, you did!" She ignored the urge and continued watching.

The boy among the group said, "Emblem, get away from the edge. Any gust, gale, or breeze could knock you over and down the mountain there." Emblem replied, "Aw, but it's so pretty." However, she listened to the boy and backed away from her precarious perch. The boy let out a visible sigh in relief. Just then the third of the figures, a girl with seemingly dark brown, said, "They probably fled. They heard us coming," she glared at Emblem, "and ran. Why? I don't know." A glint in the girl's eyes told otherwise. Megan looked her up and down. In the faint light that was provided by the fire, along with the moon, she tried to grasp where she had seen this girl before. She, as stated before, had seemingly dark brown hair, gothic-hellenistic armor, and her drawn sword was golden and had something inscribed in it. Megan had been trying to make out the words, which were blurred due to the lack of proper lighting, the distance from Megan, and Megan's dyslexia, when she heard Bethany gasp. As both Kelby and Megan turned to her, she whispered in a voice so quiet she barely heard herself, "It's her."

Amy could see them through the trees. There were three figures, two girls and one boy. Each had a golden sword drawn. Not really daring to approach them, she pointed out them to her two quest mates, who simply nodded. Amazing glanced back at them, and began to eavesdrop. The boy was looking at one of the girls ad saying, "Don't glare at Emblem, she couldn't help that she wanted to talk to a," he struck a pose, "dashing man as me." Lila looked quite agitated and said, "She could have refrained herself from talking loud enough to wake up Connecticut. Besides, I don't see how your so, as you say, dashing. I see a son of Mars who is a little too full of himself and is a little too fond of cookies." Amy doubted her hearing for a moment. Was there another set of Roman demigods running around the Appalachian Mountains? And did the first set know that they were there?

The boy countered Lila's comments, "Cookies are never a bad thing! And besides, who wouldn't find Mike Cillian, Thrid Cohort, son of Mars unattractive?" He struck another pose. The other girl, Emblem?, laughed and said, "Apparently Lila." Mike looked rather dejected for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. He looked at Lila, "Well, Lil' Lila here is cruel and cold blooded enough to be a murderer." He smiled at his joke, but someone hiding nearby in the trees did not.

So, yeah. That was it. Things get more seriously messed up next chapter. I finished this at 9:42 PM last night exactly, so please, don't be mad that I posted it late. Either way, I'm going to graduate from my school on Tuesday! It's gonna be so sad!

Bye now!


End file.
